


Hyperion

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Music, boy band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: To help pay for repairs to Jump City, the Titans are forced to form a boy band.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Robin/Starfire
Kudos: 2





	Hyperion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

The Titans were in no mood to talk, for it had been an exceptionally tough day. First the so-called prison escape of Dr. Light, which was easy to subdue because he is still terrified for Raven. But his attempt escape made for the perfect distraction for the H.I.V.E. robbing money from the bank's armored truck. Once Beast Boy dowses Gizmo's equipment, and Starfire incarcerated Mammoth the team was quickly defeated. And lastly, Red X broke into Wayne's Tower and stole a plasma gun to sell on the black market; but when the gun broke, he abandoned it and disappeared into the shadows.

Robin and Cyborg crashed unto the couch, hissing in pain from all of their cuts and bruises. Poor Starfire and Beast Boy collapsed on the floor, too worn out to make it to the couch. Raven was so tired that she had to use her powers to float around the room. She was only able to find one blanket, so she covered Starfire. As for Beast Boy, he was close to the couch so she sat against the back of it, removed her cloak, and pulled Beast Boy partially unto her lap and covered the both of them with the cloak.

It was unclear how long the Titans stayed like that, but all too soon, an incoming video message appeared on the screen. Soon the mayor's face appeared and he was confused by the scene in front of him.

"You know, normally when I call, I get all five of you standing at attention" He said and Robin forced himself to sit up.

"Sorry, mayor. It's been a tough day." Robin commented and the mayor looked at his watch.

"It's 3:10, the day's no over." The mayor said and Cyborg groaned.

"3:10? How can it be so early?" Cyborg asked and the mayor rolled his eyes.

"Well, Robin, there is something that I want to discuss with you. I wanted to have a proper meeting here in my office, but it seems that I will have to discuss it now." The mayor said and Robin nodded.

"Thank you, we appreciate that. What's wrong, mayor?" Robin asked and the mayor cleared his throat.

"Well, the problem is that crime in this town has been escalating and that causes more destruction around town that the city has to pay for. But the city needs money in the budget for repairs, and we don't have the resources for it. My assistant calculated today's destruction at 1.5 million dollars." Mayor paused to look down at a clipboard and Robin arched an eyebrow.

"With all due respect, sir, we catch the bad guy the best guy the best way we know how." Robin said defensively and the mayor glanced up and smiled.

"We understand that Robin, and we appreciate that. But you realize that sometimes catching the bad guy means ripping out trees that need to be replantes, street lights that need to be fixed and rewired, but all this is forgivable. Remember, this call is not punishment for saving the town, no. This call is merely an idea we had, which we want you to try, to help raise money for town repairs." The mayor said and Robin calmed down.

"Well, I'm all for building up the city. I'm sure the others would agree, so what is your idea?" Robin asked and the mayor pulled out his 're-election' smile.

"Well Robin, our current graphs show that the citizens of this town spend more in this town, when there is an event in town. And after a long discussion with my tean of people, we figured out an 'event' that will excite the citizens and invite tourists." The mayor said with a proud grin.

"Which is?" Robin asked and the mayor kept his smile, but he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we want you, the Teen Titans to create a boy band. We can sell tickets, merchandise, CD's, DVD's, t-shirts, hats, the whole works. You guys could even go on tour and make sure if he is serious or joking.

"Hm, well it is an interesting idea, but-" Robin was cut off.

"Oh, if you like that then you should come down and check out the different costume ideas and the artist renditions of how you all will look on stage." The mayor said and Robin rubbed his eyes.

"Sir, I have a few concerns." Robin said and the mayor cleared his throat.

"Shoot." He said and Robin straightened his sore back.

"We have a team of five, but how can we be a boy band with two girls?" Robin asked and the mayor smiled.

"We were hoping you would get Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy to join you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy on stage." The mayor said and Robin shifted his lower jaw.

"So you expect the girls to do nothing?" Robin asked and the mayor shrugged.

"Not nothing. Most shows have someone warm up the crowd, and the girls could do that. Maybe they could sing a duet, or one could sing at the beginning of the show, and if you guys need a short break or something then, the other can sing then." The mayor said and Robin decided that it was time to ask the question that bothered him the most.

"How do you expect us to protect the city if we are performing for it?" Robin asked and the mayor nodded.

"Yes, we thought of that. We thought that we could have the rest of Titans East and perhaps a few of those honorary Titans for extra protection." The mayor said and Robin leaned back.

"Sir, aren't you worried that, as a symbol of protection, this boy band idea could taint that image?" Robin asked and the mayor suddenly got very stern.

"Robin, it is your duty, heck, all hero's duty to protect the innocent and to bring the wicked to justice. Now how are the innocenr suppose to feel safe when they have chunks of buildings missing from last week's stey lazer beam? Even if this doesn't work, it's your duty to at least try." The mayor said and Robin bit his lip. The mayor was right and he knew that, so Robin couldn't really argue.

"That's better Robin. Now why don't you get some rest, and call the boys. I want to see you all tomorrow at 5:00. We can continue this conversation then." The mayor said right before hanging up. Robin laid on the couch once more with a massive headache, which was the only thing keeping him awake. He couldn't believe that he was about to go from super hero to pop star in only a few short hours.


End file.
